ACR
The ACR (Adaptive Combat Rifle) is an Assault Rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is accurate and has little recoil, but has very low damage output. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The ACR is first available to the player while running The Pit in the mission S.S.D.D. It is also used in the mission Cliffhanger, with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer, Heartbeat Sensor, and a unique arctic camouflage. An ACR Grenadier version with ACOG Scope and Grenade Launcher is used in Takedown, while another version featuring Holographic Sight and Grenade Launcher is used in Loose Ends. A version with a unique matte black finish and the same attachments as found in Cliffhanger can also be found in the mission Just Like Old Times. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the ACR is unlocked at Level 48. The ACR is similar to the M4A1 but sacrifices rate of fire for higher accuracy and has virtually no recoil. It carries 30 rounds in its magazine, deals 30-20 damage per shot, and has a fire rate of 750 RPM. The ACR, although it bounces when firing, has zero recoil as it resets perfectly before the next shot, which makes it ideal for medium and long range combat. Its moderately low damage per second makes it somewhat weak in close quarters combat compared to other automatic weapons, making it a good candidate for use with the Masterkey Shotgun. As a versatile weapon, most Perks and Attachments work well with the ACR, especially Stopping power which allows it to fill a variety of roles. The ACR is primarily used at long ranges and excels in medium-large sized and large maps with long lines of sight such as Wasteland, Afghan, Highrise, Derail, Estate, Bailout and Fuel. The ACR consumes ammo fairly quickly, but its complete lack of recoil means that wasting ammo due to missed shots is usually not an issue. Moreover, it should be noted that the ACR is one of the most effective weapons in the game for reload canceling; the player doesn't even need to wait until the magazine is fully inserted into the rifle before ammo is replenished. Getting headshots with this gun is much different than getting headshots with other guns. With the ACR you must actually aim at the head whereas with other guns such as the UMP45 which has vertical recoil which make it easier to get headshots. In terms of damage output per second, the ACR's low damage and moderate rate of fire make it one of the weakest weapons in the game, with almost every other gun outperforming it, in close quarters especially. However, it more than makes up for this at range, where its non-existent recoil ensures all shots go on target, which effectively makes it kill quicker than guns where burst-firing is necessary. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:Acr 6.png|A regular ACR in Modern Warfare 2. Image:Acr_iron_sights.JPG|Iron sight view. File:Cliffhanger.jpg |Silenced ACR with Red Dot Sight, Heartbeat Sensor and Arctic Camouflage in Cliffhanger. File:CIMG2483.jpg|ACR with a black finish used by the Shadow Company in Just Like Old Times. Trivia *On Infinity Ward's website, the ACR was voted the favorite assault rifle in Modern Warfare 2. *In the level Just Like Old Times, players can have two ACRs with the same attachment layout because they either do or do not have digital camouflage, which lists them as two different weapons. *The serial number of the ACR in Modern Warfare 2 is 0091436. 91436 is the ZIP code for Encino, CA, where IW is located. *When this weapon has a thermal scope attached, the pickup text will read "ACR Thermal Sight" instead of "ACR Thermal Scope." *The ACR appears larger than any other assault rifle when seen from 3rd Person. *The ACR is sometimes frowned upon because of its lack of recoil and ease of use. *The ACR is Ghost's and most likely Roach's weapon of choice. *At the beginning of the mission Cliffhanger the player will start with an ACR with a silencer, red dot and a heartbeat sensor, which totals three attachments. This is impossible in multiplayer as the player can only have one attachment or two with the Bling perk. Video thumb|400px|left|ACR gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons